Emergency Room
by NotAFairytaleWriter
Summary: Cassandra despertó de una manera brutal con lágrimas en los ojos, empapada en sudor, roja y asfixiándose. A pocos kilemetros de allí,su novio estaba esperandola...
1. El accidente

_**¡Hola a Todos! (:  
**_

**Esta nove, es bastante especial para mí porque varias cosas son basadas en la vida real.**

_**Dejen reviews queridos lectores asi sean criticas, o elogios o lo que sea. Se los agradecería mucho, no hay nada mejor para una escritora (en proceso) que recibir comentarios. Se los agradecería mucho, así me ayudan a mejorar.**_

__**xoxo, Star**

* * *

****El accidente****

Despertó de una manera brutal con lágrimas en los ojos, empapada en sudor, roja y asfixiándose. Sentía una terrible presión en el pecho, era como si algo invisible le aplastara la caja torácica. Tosió, pensando que tal vez dormida su saliva había podido ahogarla. Fue inútil. Se levantó de la cama con la poca fuerza que tenía teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Rebeca; quien había ido a hacerle visita desde Texas. Por suerte, el cuarto de su madre quedaba al frente del suyo.

- Mamá… - dijo casi sin aliento. - ¡Mamá!

Su madre despertó al escuchar su voz y reaccionó al verla tan pálida con un ligero tono malva.

- ¿Qué pasa querida? –dijo preocupada.

- Mamá no puedo… -decía mientras se ponía aún más malva y se llevaba las manos a la garganta.

Su madre comenzaba a entrar en pánico; le indicó que respirara lentamente por la nariz, pero Cassandra no podía. Sugirió entonces que tratara de hacerlo por la boca; fue en vano. Apenas Cassy inhaló; una oleada de aire gélido atravesó su esófago congelándola.

- ¡Duele! –gritó.

Su madre no sabía que hacer, no porque no lo supiera en si, sino porque el temor de perder a su hija de esta manera la atormentaba. Con el cuidado que solo una madre puede tener, la arropó en su propia cama con un apoyo en la cabeza. Cassy trató de volver a respirar como le indicaba su madre; su respiración parecía moderarse. Cassandra se dejó entonces absorber por las cobijas, pero apenas estuvo recostada volvió a ahogarse y a sollozar descontroladamente.

- ¡Nos vamos al hospital! – rugió su madre desesperada.

Tomó su bolso, llamó un taxi; el papá de Cassy estaba de viaje. Miró su reloj, eran las tres de la madrugada. Entró al cuarto de la muchacha y prendió la luz para buscar un saco. Rebeca abrió un ojo y vio a Gina preocupada. Adormilada, le preguntó que pasaba y ofreció acompañarlas al hospital. Gina prefirió darle a cuidado a su hijo menor, Jake, quien seguía dormido. Rebeca se levantó, se puso una bata y las vio alejarse por la calle preocupada por su amiga.

En el camino, Cassy miraba desesperada el fondo de pantalla de su celular mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla. La foto parecía darle fuerzas. Rebeca la había tomado en el cumpleaños del hermano menor de quien llevaba a Cassy a caballito en la foto. Lucían tan felices. Los ojos de él brillaban mientras ella le sonreía colgada de su cuello. Habían pasado dos meses desde ese día; dos meses sin haberlo visto, sin haberlo abrazado, sin haber sentido su respiración contra la suya, sin haber visto sus ojos caramelo, sin haber escuchado su voz, sin haber tocado sus labios.

Cassandra sentía que las fuerzas se le agotaban, se sentía cada vez más débil. Decidió llamarlo; el tan solo escuchar su voz la haría sentir mejor. Lo pensó por un momento; él podría estar en un avión, o tal vez profundo en su cama en el hotel o bus; no importaba ya. Usó el discado rápido; el celular timbró sin cesar y sin respuesta alguna. Finalmente sin esperanzas; ella colgó.

A poco kilómetros de allí, un chico alto, de piel bronceada, de cabello oscuro, algo desordenado y mojado; de ojos caramelo algo rojos por el jabón, enmarcados por una montura azul; se abalanzaba sobre el celular que había dejado en el cuarto del hotel.


	2. En el hotel

****En el hotel****

El chico traía una toalla alrededor del cuello y solo llevaba puesto un par de jeans negros. Tocó el celular y pulsó el botón verde para contestar pero este dejó de sonar.

- ¿Aló? – miró el celular "llamada terminada 0:04" – Demonios, perdí la llamada. – miró de quien podría ser. – Era Cassandra. – suspiró pensativo con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.- Ella no suele llamar a esta hora más cuando estoy de gira, se preocupa porque yo duerma bien. – Meditó todo por unos minutos y miró el celular. – No hay problema, más tarde llegaré a su casa y le daré una gran sorpresa.

El joven continuó secando su cabello con la toalla y prendió el televisor. Se dirigió de nuevo al baño y trajo consigo loción para después de afeitar, la cual se echó mientras veía algo en MTV. Con cuidado abrió su maleta y sacó un polo de manga corta blanco y una camisa negra. Se las puso y continuó secando su cabello mientras se sentó en la cama. Volteó y vio en la mesa de noche una plancha de pelo. Rió para si mismo, era gracioso que en los hoteles continuaran a equipar su habitación con una de esas.

- A ella le gusta más mi pelo natural.

La tomó y la guardó en un cajón. Tomó la medalla que llevaba al cuello colgando de la cuerda negra; y miró la pulsera en su muñeca derecha; "pronto nos veremos, en tan solo unas horas" murmuró.


	3. Complicaciones

****Complicaciones****

- ¡Emergencia! ¡Necesito ayuda! – gritaba desesperada la madre de Cassandra irrumpiendo en la sala de emergencias del hospital.

- Señora, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una enfermera que venía a su auxilio.

- Mi hija. – dijo recuperando el aliento. – Mi hija, no sé que le pasa… - señaló a Cassy que yacía apenas apoyada en la pared; estaba tan pálida que parecía nieve.

La enfermera vio como Cassandra estaba ahogándose en lágrimas; su cuerpo blanquecino yacía sin fuerzas. La enfermera la condujo a toda velocidad a una habitación pero antes de que pudiera asignarle una cama, el cuerpo debilitado de Cassandra calló al suelo desmayado. La enfermera llamó a un doctor y entre los dos la subieron a la cama. El doctor la examinó y ella volvió a abrir los ojos; este la miró sorprendido pero aliviado. Le dio algunas indicaciones a la enfermera quien con prisa recorría los pasillos buscando cosas.

- Tranquila. Vas a mejorar. – pronunció el doctor con una sonrisa en un tono que Cassandra apenas pudo oír.

Su cuerpo no resistió más. La castaña empezó a ver todo como un manto azul oscuro estrellado, el cual, se hacía cada vez más borroso, su visión se hacía menos nítida; así, volvió a caer desmayada sin soltar el celular.

Todos en el hospital se inquietaron aún más. La tranquilidad había sido bastante efímera. Inmediatamente le pusieron una mascara de oxígeno para hacerle una nebulización y despejarle las vías respiratorias. Así mismo le administraron una intravenosa que dejaron conectada.


	4. Necesito tu opinion

****"Necesito tu opinión"****

- ¿Y bien Big Rob? ¿Qué te parece? Violetas, su flor favorita y su color favorito azul; astromelias rosadas, las flores favoritas de su madre; los claveles rojos que le recuerdan a su abuela y la rosa blanca que me parece le da un toque especial. No está mal. ¿No crees?

- Has progresado Joseph, le pones más atención a los detalles. Si tu padre te viera, no se hubiera quejado tanto de tu desorden en casa hace una horas...

- Todavía no termino… Tengo una nota que tiene esa colonia que tanto le gusta que use y un mapa de Europa que marqué con todos los lugares que tenemos que visitar juntos.

- De verdad hiciste un esfuerzo esta vez.

- Eso intento, quiero que esta relación dure un largo tiempo. Quiero que ella tenga presente lo mucho que la quiero aunque siempre estemos separados. Ella ha sido más que paciente.

- Puedes estar seguro de que Cassandra te adora Romeo.

- Es que yo realmente la quiero, y la quiero conmigo. Estamos separados un, un mes y medio, dos meses. Y solo unidos por el teléfono o una cámara web, o un milagroso viaje que alguno de los dos puede hacer. Pero – dijo sentándose en el sillón reclinable dela habitación – ella dice que la distancia no importa, que nos hace fuertes; que hace que nos extrañemos y así, el encuentro se hace más especial.

- Es una chica sabia para ser menor que tú.

- Dieciséis años… - dijo Joe mientras veía las flores que había puesto en su cama.


	5. ER

****E.R.****

- Necesitamos que le hagan varios exámenes apenas su respiración se estabilice y deben darle un cuarto en un piso de arriba. Necesitamos descartar cualquier cáncer, tumor, diabetes, hipoglucemia, presión alta, etc.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – Preguntó nerviosa la madre de Cassy.- Llenar papeles, alguna averiguación, ¿algo?

- ¿Podría decirme si ella ha tenido antecedentes o alguna cosa que pudiera ver con su respiración? Asma o deficiencia respiratoria, ¿Algo?

- No. Esto jamás le había pasado. Eso es algo que me preocupa; doctor, yo soy su colega, soy medica también. Pero nunca la había visto así, me preocupa que le pueda estar pasando. Es más difícil reaccionar cuando se trata de un familiar, el terror y el miedo de hacer algo mal o de no poder hacer lo debido aumenta.

- No se preocupe señora, su hija esta en las mejores manos. Me preocupa el hecho de que se halla desmayado porque aparte de eso… parecía ser simplemente un fuerte ataque de asma.

- Eso me tranquiliza. Pero quisiera estar segura. Ella nunca se suele poner delicada, es una persona que realmente disfruta de la vida.

- ¿No ha tenido algún fuerte shock emocional últimamente?

- No doctor, como ya le dije, lleva una vida feliz. Ella hace lo que le gusta en su tiempo libre, es una buena estudiante, tiene a su novio, no aquí, pero no se han peleado.

- No se preocupe, -insistió el doctor. - En un rato autorizaré el que usted entre a verla; por ahora será mejor que deje todos sus datos con la enfermera, su numero de seguro del colegio medico así podremos atenderla como se merece.


	6. Temprano

****Temprano****

- Que rápido pasan las horas sentado delante de un televisor –exclamó Joseph apagando la pantalla. Miró su reloj. – Son las 6 a.m. creo que es hora de que salga para allá. A esta hora, su madre siempre está despierta.

Llamó a la recepción por el teléfono que había en la habitación para que le avisaran a Big Rob que era hora y, para que el valet sacara el auto Volvo que había alquilado. Quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible y no llevar paparazis consigo como la última vez. Salió de la habitación para ver a Big Rob acercarse por el pasillo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – sugirió este al ver como Joe cargaba con varios ramos de flores.

- Pues la verdad… -hizo una pausa mientras reía risueño.- No me vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda.

Big Rob tomó algunos de los paquetes; Joe cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. Se dirigieron por todo el pasillo en silencio hasta que se subieron al ascensor y oprimieron el comando que los llevaría al lobby.

- ¿Estás nervioso? Es que parece que fueras a pedirle matrimonio. –rió Big Rob.

- Siento como si a si fuera cada vez que la veo después de tanto tiempo. – Joe rió para si haciéndose a la idea de pedirle matrimonio a una chica de dieciséis años tan solo teniendo él diecinueve; aunque no le desagradaría tener a Cassandra consigo todo el tiempo después de un año y medio de ser novios. – Es como si necesitara recordarle lo que siento por ella cada vez que la veo. Siento que ella es tan paciente; le debo mucho.

- Entonces… ¿te sientes listo?

- Estoy ansioso – respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Se bajaron en el lobby, salieron por la puerta principal y recibieron las llaves de las manos del valet. Colocaron los ramos de flores en la parte trasera del auto y salieron de allí con Joe al volante del reluciente Volvo negro.

- ¿No olvidas nada?

- No. Revisé todo varias veces. Tengo todo listo… ¿Volteo por esta calle a la derecha cierto?

- Sí Joseph, luego tomas las calle principal hasta llegar a la calle las Palmeras; allí te daré las instrucciones que siguen.

- Como digas. – Joe aceleró un poco para llevarles el ritmo a los carros de la gran avenida. - ¿Crees que la sorprenda?

-Estoy seguro que sí.

-Eso espero. Quiero que al verme se dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro.


	7. Hospitalizada

****Hospitalizada****

La madre de Cassandra siguió a la enfermera por un largo pasillo de paredes blancas y azules pálidos. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a estar en un hospital pues trabajaba en uno, esa madrugada se sentía como en una morgue. Miraba temerosa los pacientes que iba dejando atrás en la sección de emergencias y seguía su camino tan solo pensando en su hija e implorando que no le pasara nada. Llegaron al centro del hospital donde se encontraba el sector administrativo; y allí, durante los diez minutos que transcurrieron llenó las formas del seguro y del hospital autorizando los exámenes de sangre. Mientras guardaba su lapicero en la cartera y se dirigía a entregar las formas en el escritorio de atención, su celular comenzó a sonar. No contestaría si no era primordial. Vio el nombre en la pantalla del móvil: "Casa"; contestó.

- ¿Aló? – respondió algo inquieta, esperando que no fuera Jake quien llamara a preguntar por su hermana.

- Gina, soy Rebeca. ¿Cómo esta Cassandra? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué tenía?

- Rebeca, Cassandra fue hospitalizada hace una hora y media. Le van a hacer algunos exámenes en el momento en que despierte.

- Gina… por favor, mantenme al tanto. Es mi mejor amiga. Estaba muy preocupada han pasado tres horas desde que te fuiste y sin decir nada.

- Lo siento; pero he estado llenado formas y he estado esperado pues aún no me dejan entrar a verla.

- Le avisaré a todos por aquí no te preocupes; apenas sea una hora más decente en Los Ángeles, llamaré a Denise para que le informe a los chicos lo sucedido. Es mejor que Joe este al tanto de lo que sucede.

- Tienes razón.

- Sra. Berkeley –interrumpió el doctor – su hija ya recupero la conciencia, si me sigue a la habitación. –Señalo delante de él.

- Rebeca, te llamo luego. Iré a ver a Cassandra. – se despidió.

- Claro Gina. Haré un par de llamadas y espero noticias. –colgó.

Gina guardó el celular rápidamente en su cartera y siguió al doctor hasta el ascensor donde presionaron el botón del 3er piso.

- Cassandra se encuentra en la habitación 348 – dijo él serenamente. – Recuperó la conciencia minutos después de que usted se fue; pero estaba débil así que preferimos sedarla pues le seguía doliendo el respirar.

Un escalofrió atravesó su columna vertebral y le puso los pelos de punta.

- ¿Algo más que deba saber doctor?

- Pues sí. Después de observarla un buen rato, le tomamos la temperatura y estaba ardiendo en fiebre así que le pusimos una vía y se le está administrando dextrosa con algunos electrolitos; no podemos dejar que se deshidrate.

La imagen que se dibujó en la mente de la madre de Cassandra no era agradable. Su hija llena de vida y alegre estaba sedada, probablemente pálida, conectada a algunos cables, recostada en una cama en una sala blanca y silenciosa. "Todo es rutina", se repetía a si misma en sus pensamientos; ella estaba acostumbrada a ver pacientes diario pero el solo imaginar a su hija en esa situación le rompía el corazón.

- Todo es… rutina… - dejó escapar en un susurro.


	8. No todo sale como lo planeamos

****No todo sale como lo planeamos ****

- Dobla a la derecha. - dijo Big Rob mientras Joseph seguía sus indicaciones.

- Y es la casa donde están aquellos dos arboles adornando la entrada - añadió el chico emocionado.

Estacionó el reluciente Volvo negro con rapidez, apagó el motor pero no se movió.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Big Rob interesado.

- No. – respondió el joven mientras miraba fijamente el volante.- Solo trato de mantener la calma; no la veo desde el cumpleaños de Frankie y si quiero sorprenderla debo ser silencioso. Estoy seguro que con la emoción que tengo -dijo hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos- voy a entrar a esa casa, voy a correr escaleras arriba a despertarla...-rió para si.

Big Rob lo veía divertido, Joe se veía tan nervioso que era raro. Era interesante ver como Joseph iba evolucionando poco a poco. Cuando se había enamorado de Mandy, Joe sabía que tenía a su mejor amiga a su lado; cuando AJ llegó a su vida, aprendió –tal vez no de la mejor manera- lo que era mantener una relación a larga distancia; cuando Amelia y él se turnaban para visitarse logró entender que una relación es un esfuerzo mutuo; cuando él y Taylor terminaron, entendió que las cosas no siempre pasan de la mejor manera pero el madurar y pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría es la mejor solución; cuando Camilla le rompió el corazón entendió que ser uno mismo vale más que cualquier chica. Todo esto lo encontraba en Cassandra. Ella se había convertido poco a poco en su mejor amiga, lo dejaba ser el mismo y no le importaba la distancia, ella lo entendía. Joe se sentó derecho mirando la puerta de la casa desde el asiento del conductor, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que pronto vería a su novia.

Bajó del auto, tomó los ramos de flores y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio y respirando profundo. Era temprano, pero era una mañana increíblemente cálida, típico del clima de Miami.

Big Rob se paró a su costado y Joe tocó el timbre. Se escuchó un estruendo al interior y unas llaves apresurándose a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Cassandra! - gritó la voz mientras la puerta se abría - yo sabía que lo del hospital no era tan grave, sabía que los doctores se equivocaban...

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Rebeca y Joe se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Rebeca no sabía como explicar las palabras que acaba de pronunciar y Joe no sabía como interpretarlas sin entrar en pánico. Aunque él quería creer en lo más profundo de su ser que Cassandra había ido tan solo a visitar a un amigo o familiar al hospital por la expresión perpleja de su amiga sabía que la que estaba en problemas no era otra que su novia.


	9. El dolor de una madre

****El dolor de una madre ****

En el momento que entró a la habitación no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Cassandra yacía acostada en la cama conectada a una nebulización y a la vía de dextrosa. La habitación era de un color blanco humo y las sabanas de la cama así como la bata que le habían puesto sobre su ropa eran de un azul pálido; todo esto hacia ver a su pequeña más pálida. Se acercó a la cama al borde del llanto; pudo ver el color blanquecino de su cara y la expresión en su rostro que parecía ser de una terrible tristeza. Cassandra parecía otra persona. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no parecía coherente. No le había dado un ataque de asma desde hacia ya tres años, y todo el día había estado en plena forma riendo con Rebeca, grabando videos, grabando canciones. No podía ser esa la explicación, tenía que ser algo más.

Gina puso su mano delicadamente sobre la frente de su hija y notó la alta temperatura que emanaba de ella. No parecía justo que todo esto le estuviera pasando, Cassandra no era de hacerle mal a nadie. Era de esas personas que se la pasan haciendo trabajo comunitario, de voluntaria en hospitales u orfanatos, de ayudar a sus amigos. Era una buena hija, una buena hermana… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle aquello?

- Su mala suerte… - murmuró su madre.

Era cierto. No se había acordado de aquello. Cassandra no tenía mala suerte exactamente, sino probablemente no se hallaría viva. Pero siempre era propensa a accidentes, y a accidentes que podrían tener un destino fatal.

Gina no tuvo que esforzarse para recordar la última vez que la había visto en tal estado; la imagen era viva en sus recuerdos. Había sido ya hace mucho cuando su pequeña tenía tan solo dos años y medio, el día que Jake había venido al mundo. Ella estaba preparándose para salir con su marido camino al hospital y la pequeña Cassandra jugaba en la cocina. En medio de la distracción mientras preparaban un bolso con pañales y demás, la pequeña se quedó sola. Curiosa como era sacó de uno de los cajones un trinche de metal y jugando con este, lo metió al tomacorriente. Reacción inmediata: salió volando. Gina vio esto último pasar en cuestión de segundos sin poder hacer nada, impotente; dejó salir un grito ahogado y se dirigió a ver a su pequeña. Su marido llegó en segundos y juntos pudieron ver como la pequeñita yacía pálida en el suelo y parecía no respirar. Ambos le revisaron los pies y las manos esperando lo peor: que la electricidad hubiera buscado conexión a tierra; pero después de revisarla minuciosamente, todo parecía seguir en orden. Poco a poco, Cassandra recupero el color y cuando despertó veinte minutos después, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Gina solo esperaba que ese mismo episodio se repitiera esa misma noche; que en cualquier momento su hija despertara sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes y preguntándose que había pasado y si podía regresar a casa. Pero esto era tan solo una esperanza… una que se desvanecía de sus pensamientos cada vez que habría los ojos y veía la realidad en la que su hija se había sumergido.


	10. Poniéndose al día

****Poniéndose al día ****

- Joe… - murmuró Rebeca.

El chico parecía no escucharla; era como si todo se hubiese detenido en ese momento antes sus ojos, como si hubiese olvidado como moverse, como pensar, como hablar y hasta como respirar. Su cara no mostraba emoción alguna; tan solo se veían sus profundos ojos caramelos perdidos mirado al vacio.

- Joe… ¡Lo siento tanto! – repitió su amiga mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo comenzando a llorar.

El seguía sin moverse, pero se había puesto pálido para entonces… Abría la boca pero no emitía sonido alguno.

- Rebeca, ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Big Rob.

- Es Cassandra, -contestó esta dejando de abrazar a Joe – la llevaron al hospital hace algunas horas.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Joe, no parecía ser posible que justo ESAS palabras estuvieran en una misma frase sin un "no" de por medio. Las flores que traía en brazos cayeron dispersándose en la entrada de la casa. En ese momento, finalmente Joe reaccionó y con sumo cuidado recogió cada una de las flores e ingresó a la casa sentándose en un sofá de la sala. Quería pedir explicaciones; habían miles de preguntas rondando e invadiendo sus pensamientos, su mente; todas, sin respuesta. Pero el miedo a lo que dieran lugar esas respuestas era lo que lo detenía.

Rebeca se quedó en la puerta por unos instantes explicándole todo a Big Rob. Joe tendría que esperar; primero, debía de parecer consciente al menos para poder entender lo que pasaba y analizarlo con cabeza fría. Entraron a la sala finalmente; Big Rob tomó un teléfono mientras Rebeca le traía una taza de té verde a su amigo.

- ¿Aló? ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Nick?

- ¡Big Rob! – contestó esta última. - ¿Cómo están? ¡Ya llegaron! ¿Cómo está Cassy? ¡Dile a Joe que le diga que la amo! Nick esta aquí, se acaba de ir a pedir más jugo de mandarina. Estamos desayunando temprano para poder ir a visitar algo más en Dallas hoy.

- Luna escúchame. – respondió Big Rob cortante. – Pon a Nick al teléfono.

El tono de voz con el que había pronunciado esas palabras la preocuparon.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Solo ponlo al teléfono.

Luna hizo lo que le pidieron y Nick se alejó de la mesa para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Big Rob le explicó con cuidado y detenimiento todo lo que Rebeca había dicho.

- No te preocupes Big Rob, llamaré a mamá y papá inmediatamente les informaré de la situación y haré algunas llamadas. Cuida a Joe.

- Claro Nick, no te preocupes. Ve y habla con tu novia ahora; las cosas se pondrán algo, serias por aquí.

Colgó. Silencio. Vacio. Del otro lado del teléfono: confusión, estrés…

- Lu; tenemos que cancelar el día que teníamos planeado.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Algunas cosas no andan bien.

- Nick, dime. – La mirada que Nick tenía solo reflejaba miedo, no sabia como decírselo.

- Luna. Cassandra está hospitalizada.

En ese momento el vaso de jugo que Luna sostenía calló al suelo y se hizo añicos.


	11. Un amigo

****Un amigo… ****

- Sra. Berkeley, - irrumpió un chico de pelo corto, ondulado y de tez pálida. – Sra. Berkeley; ¿Cómo está ella?

- Joven le dije que no podía pasar sin autorización – llegó gritando una enfermera a la habitación.

- Esta bien jovencita. Autorizo que el muchacho se quede. A Cassandra la haría feliz el saber que él esta aquí.

- Está bien doctora Berkeley, como usted diga. – La enfermera tomó un respiro hondo. – Avisaré al doctor Ramoray para que este al tanto.

- Me parece bien. – Afirmó ella y la enfermera dejó la habitación. – Entonces, al parecer recibiste mi mensaje de texto.

- Si, Sra. Berkeley, sabe que desde lo que pasó hace tres años tengo su teléfono con una alarma especial. – Volteó ver a su amiga. – Me sorprende que Joseph no este aquí.

- El está de gira, dudo que se entere pronto; Rebeca va a llamarlo en cuanto amanezca en los Ángeles.

- Pero… ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le han dicho? – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cabecera de la cama. - ¿Qué tiene?

- Aún no saben, llegamos sin que ella pudiera respirar, se desmayó y como el dolor era fuerte la sedaron.

- Si está sedada, ¿que puedo hacer yo aquí? – preguntó él viendo su estado.

- Lo mismo que yo Rodrigo… Esperar… Has sido su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños; sé que el tan solo oír tu voz la hará sentir mejor.

- Sra. Berkeley ya son las siete de la mañana, ¿desde que hora está aquí?

- Desde las tres y media si no me equivoco; la verdad es que el sueño me está matando aunque no sé si más que la preocupación.

- No se preocupe. Llamaremos un taxi, vaya a su casa a dormir y luego a cambiarse; no dejaré a Cassy ni un segundo. Se lo prometo. Sabe que puede confiar en mí.

- Gracias Rodrigo. Siempre supe que Cassandra tenía un gran amigo en ti. – Gina se paró, besó la frente de su hija y se dirigió con el celular en mano a la salida.

- Cassy… ¿Qué te pasó? – dijo su amigo mientras acercaba la silla a la cama y se sentaba. – Si puedes oírme, te prometo que te vas a poner mejor… Cueste lo que cueste.


	12. Aquí y allá

****Aquí y allá****

- ¡Necesito llamar a Joe! ¡Deberíamos avisarle! –gritó Luna desesperada en medio del avión privado.

- Ya te expliqué que él ya lo sabe; fue por eso que él que me llamó fue Big Rob. Llegó a casa de Cassy y se dio con el golpe en la cara. – repitió Nick. – Necesitas respirar… Tal vez dormir un poco. Si quiera de aquí a Miami, no nos demoraremos más de una hora ya.

- Como quieres que me calme. Hablamos de mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana. Y Joe es como mi hermano, es tu hermano; si quiera llámalo para saber como está.

- No Lu; conozco a Joe más que tú y sé que si lo llamamos solo se va a preocupar más. Además, si Big Rob me llamó de casa de Cassy es porque aún no habían salido para el hospital. Trata de calmarte.

Luna se tomó un vaso de agua de golpe como si pudiera ahogar la preocupación con agua. Y luego hundió su cara en sus manos y Nick la abrazó.

- No entiendes que desde aquí no puedo hacer nada. Me siento impotente. Es como mi hermana y así a veces cuando hable parezca mi hermana mayor; es como mi hermana menor. Yo debería estar ahí para cuidarla, ¿entiendes? Es que me siento responsable de ella… sabes que siempre a sido así, dijimos que siempre estaríamos una para la otra, Nick… Necesito llegar allá, ¡ya!

* * *

Rebeca seguía sin encontrar las palabras con cual explicar lo sucedido, seguía mirando el teléfono esperando que en cualquier momento sonara y la respuesta se diera tan simple como eso. Big Rob estaba parado en una esquina sin mucho que decir tan solo observando la tétrica escena que se había montado en la sala, la cual parecía ahora un escenario. En cualquier momento, Joe diría algo, el teléfono sonaría, todos oirían la voz de Cassandra, luego ella entraría por la puerta y el drama shakesperiano acabaría con un final a lo Walt Disney. Pero los minutos pasaban y nada parecía moverse; el aire tan solo parecía saturarse a su alrededor lleno de frustración y preocupación.

Joe tomó un hondo respiró como preparándose para decir algo; Big Rob y Rebeca lo vieron esperando que pronunciara palabra cuando el momento fue interrumpido por el ruido de unas llaves. Todos se pararon de sus lugares abalanzándose contra la puerta. Al parecer el final imposible se realizaría, o al menos eso pensaron los que estaban en la sala porque tan pronto la puerta se abrió tan solo pudieron ver el rostro de la madre de Cassandra que denotaba dolor, tristeza y llanto. Ella se sorprendió al ver a los dos visitantes en su entrada y tan solo pudo murmurar "Joe" mientras este último confirmaba sus peores temores.


	13. Aquella vez

****Aquella vez****

- Joven… Tenemos que cambiar la intravenosa… - Dijo la enfermera desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante. – Respondió Rodrigo mientras la enfermera entraba y preparaba la medicina que pondría en el pequeño tubito que colgaba del brazo de su amiga.

- ¿Es usted su novio? – preguntó la enfermera tratando de cortar la tensión y él no pudo evitar reír.

- No. Soy su mejor amigo. Soy su hermano.

- Es que pensé que un joven tan puesto como usted… Y es el único chico que ha venido a visitarla.

- Su novio está en los Ángeles. Siempre está lejos de donde está ella, no porque lo quiera sino porque su vida lo lleva a viajar mucho. El la quiere, pero el hecho de que siempre este tan lejos es algo por lo que siempre discutiremos. Es mi mejor amiga, quiero verla sana y feliz; y el que él no este con ella me hace pensar que por eso es que ella a veces luce perdida. No luce triste, sino que parece no estar ahí.

- Entiendo – respondió la enfermera como si escuchara el dialogo de alguna clase de telenovela. – Entonces, ¿usted se preocupa por ella porque es el mayor?

- Exacto. Podríamos decir que es eso. Hace tres años paso un episodio similar. En ese entonces, ella aún no salía con Joseph a decir verdad pero fui uno de los primeros en enterarme e ir a su casa. Claro que no fue algo tan complicado como hoy pero nos dio a todos un gran susto. Fue gracioso porque la chica que es ahora mi novia, Halley, en esa época tan solo éramos amigos; cuando se enteró que yo había salido volando para allá tuvo un ataque de celos. Luego todos le explicaron por enésima vez que era como mi hermana menor y que se tranquilizara. Esta vez tomé mis precauciones y le mandé un mensaje antes de venir. Supongo que vendrá más tarde a hacernos compañía.

La enfermera solo asentía encantada como si la historia de su telenovela favorita tomara un rumbo aún más fascinante del que ella había esperado.

_Una pequeña de cinco lloraba desconsoladamente en el parque._

_- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó el niño de unos ocho años al oírla. - ¿Te caíste de columpio?_

_La pequeña asintió mostrándole su codo manchado de sangre dejando poco a poco de llorar._

_- ¿Te duele? – preguntó él._

_Ella tan solo negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿Estás segura? ¿Era solo el susto?_

_Ella asintió._

_- ¿Entonces por qué llorabas? _

_Ella se encogió de hombros._

_- Si vamos a ser amigos, vas a tener que hablar, ¿está bien? Soy Rodrigo._

_Ella tan solo volvió a asentir._

_- Hablar… - repitió él._

_- Soy Cassandra... – contestó ella poniéndose de pie en el parque mientras su nuevo amigo la ayudaba._

Esas eran las imágenes que desfilaban por la mente de Cassandra que yacía dormida. Tal vez causadas por el hecho de que lograba oír su voz o si quiera sentir su presencia pero el recuerdo de su primer encuentro era lo que invadía sus pensamientos en ese momento.

- Creo que es hora de retirarme. – Informó la enfermera al acabar los cambios. – Lo veré en unas horas.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias. – La enfermera se dirigió a la puerta la cual se abrió de par en par como si alguien la hubiera empujado desde afuera.

- ¡Aquí es Nick! Te dije que la encontraría más rápido de lo que hablabas con las enfermeras. – Gritó Luna con una sonrisa en el rostro que se desvaneció en cuanto puso los ojos en la imagen de su amiga. – Rodrigo…

- Luna…

En ese instante Nick entró a la habitación y Luna se echó a llorar en sus brazos.


	14. ¿Ir o no ir?

****¿Ir o no ir?****

El ambiente se había vuelto aún más tenso. Joe se había quedado congelado en la puerta al ver entrar a la madre de Cassandra. Big Rob y Rebeca esperaban atrás sin decir nada, casi deseando que Gina explicara todo por el bien de todos.

- Será mejor que te sientes Joseph. – Había usado su nombre completo, algo serio venía al tema; pero, ¿que cosa más seria que lo que ya estaba pasando?

Rebeca tomó a Joe del brazo y lo acompaño de vuelta a la sala a tomar asiento.

- Lo que les voy a decir no es fácil. Lo peor es que van a seguir con la misma incógnita que ya tenían. Joe, primero debo explicarte a ti, Cassandra despertó… -las palabras no salían fácilmente. - …ahogándose esta madrugada. La lleve al medico, está todavía en el hospital, no sabemos que tenga. Es bastante raro lo que le ha dado y tiene fiebre alta. Tenemos que esperar todavía.

- ¿Aún no despierta? - preguntó Rebeca haciendo que un nuevo temor se dibujara en los ojos del muchacho.

- No aún no. – Gina volteó a ver a Joe. – No te preocupes. Va a estar bien, la sedaron y debemos esperar a que pase el efecto y le baje la fiebre, sino la seguirán sedando. Es pura rutina.

Joe sabía que no era pura rutina, no era la primera vez que alguien cercano a el estaba en un hospital. Cuando Nick tuvo los problemas de la diabetes también pasó por algo similar.

El silencio había re-invadido el cuarto.

- Sra. Berkeley, -por fin Joe había pronunciado palabra. – Si no le molesta, me gustaría ir ya mismo al hospital.

- Es muy amable de tu parte Joe, pero preferiría que me esperes y vayamos juntos. No es que me oponga a que estés cerca de mi hija pero ha estado toda la mañana conmigo; Rodrigo acaba de llegar, tal vez dejarlos un rato solos le haga bien a Cassandra; después de todo, él es su mejor amigo. Estoy seguro de que ella quisiera que Nick también estuviera allí, a ambos los quiere como a un par de hermanos.

Joe se quedó en silencio, Gina no había dicho, "si tal vez le haga bien escuchar la voz de su novio", tan solo había hablado de Nick y Rodrigo.

- No me malinterpretes Joe –contestó Gina al entender que el silencio de Joe mostraba desconcierto. – No es que los prefiera; es solo que… creo que Cassandra estaría feliz de verte al final, para que puedas estar más tiempo con ella. Pero creo que querría haber visto a sus mejores amigos primero. Estoy casi segura que ella desearía que Luna también estuviera allí.

Bueno, eso no era tan malo, aunque Gina seguía sin decir un comentario realmente positivo de su presencia como la de los otros tres, al menos no decía que no lo quería ahí. Rebeca parecía ya más calmada y Big Rob solo miraba la escena esperando reacción de Joe.

- En realidad señora Berkeley, usted debería descansar; y yo preferiría ir yendo al hospital. No interrumpiré a Rodrigo hasta que él salga pero realmente quisiera estar allí, me sentiría más tranquilo si así fuera.


	15. Hace tres años

****Hace tres años****

- Iré por una botella de agua, necesitas tomar algo y no desesperarte. Vuelvo en dos segundos – dijo Nick besando a Luna en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Luna se acercó a la cama donde su amiga se encontraba y no pudo evitar tocarle la mano dejando escapar una lágrima.

- Va a estar bien –dijo serenamente Rodrigo.

Luna vio la habitación alrededor y sintió como el frio la invadía; no hacía frio en si, era Miami; pero el lugar no le era agradable. Tomó una silla y la acercó al borde de la cama.

- No la veía así desde que me equivoqué de habitación hace tres años. – contestó Luna.

- Ninguno de nosotros. Fue bastante sorpresivo que esto pasará justo ahora.

- Ella me pidió que viniera hace unos días; me dijo que quería verme, que me extrañaba.

- Me lo contó. Me llamó. Me dijo que quería volver a hacer una reunión en la que estuviéramos todos como cuando me invitaron al cumpleaños de Frankie.

- Le dije que no podía; que Nick había planeado este viaje a Dallas. ¿Y sabes que me dijo? – Rodrigo negó con la cabeza. – "No te preocupes Lu, ya sabes que te llevo siempre conmigo, estás colgada en mi cuello y te veo en el cielo cada noche; esperar un par de semanas más no me harán daño. Mándale muchos saludos a Nick y disfruta el viaje, Dallas es hermoso."

Rodrigo la miró fijamente y luego vio a Cassandra de nuevo, como siempre cada una llevaba una medalla colgando del cuello, Luna una estrella dorada y Cassandra una lunita de plata.

- No te culpes. – dijo Rodrigo finalmente. – Así hubieras estado aquí no hubieras podido evitar esto. Cassandra te adora; te adora desde que la conociste hace tres años.

- Ojala y pudiera oír mi voz como la última vez…

_- ¡Tía! –gritó una chica con el cabello de varios colores entrando en una de las habitaciones._

_- ¡No grites! – le reclamó el chico que esperaba sentado._

_- ¡Perdón! Estaba buscando la habitación de mi tía. – Respondió ella. - No tendrías que ser tan odioso, así no conseguirás novia._

_- Te das cuenta que hay alguien enfermo aquí ¿no? ¿Te gustaría que yo llegué gritando a la habitación de tu tía si ella estuviera en este estado?  
_

_- No… _

_- Bien. Gracias. ¿Tienes nombre?_

_- Luna ¿y tú? –se acercó a la cama.- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Es tu hermana? __¿Tu prima?_

_- Rodrigo. –Hizo una pausa. – Es mi mejor amiga. No despierta desde ya hace un buen rato. _

_- ¿Quién quiere despertarse en lugar tan tétrico como este? _

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- ¡Pues yo no quisiera despertarme en lugar donde me tienen conectada a resto de aparatos y agujas! ¡Y más con este celestito con el que pintan las paredes! Si fuera algo alegre lo haría; por ejemplo un color morado para las paredes o una linda melodía de fondo ¿Sabes? __Algo como mi música favorita…_

_- ¡¿Quieres que le ponga rock a una enferma?!_

_- ¿Seguro que eres su mejor amigo? __Mira algo más suave como:  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

_- Que lindo suena eso… -una tercera voz intervino._

_- ¿Cassy? –preguntó el muchacho mientras Luna dejaba de cantar._

_- No pares por favor. Sonaba muy hermoso. Es lindo despertar con música. Tienes una muy linda voz y esa canción es muy buena, es Kelly Clarkson ¿o me equivoco?_

_- Sí. –asintió Luna.- Breakaway._

_- Lo sé es una de mis canciones favoritas. ¿Te llamas Luna cierto? – Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Lo escuché, es curioso como siento que escucho muchas cosas aunque no estoy totalmente despierta. ¿Podrías seguir cantando? Te prometo que en cuanto acabes la canción te dejó ir con tu tía. ¿Podrías?_

_- Buildings with a hundred floors…_

- ¡Auch! – Nick se había tropezado entrando en la habitación. - ¿Cómo sigues? – dijo parándose al lado de Luna.

- Mejor. – Se llevó la mano al cuello y casi en un susurró entonó: "_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly; I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky."  
_


	16. Mount Sinai Hospital

****Mount Sinai Hospital**  
**

Joe salió precipitadamente de la casa y prendió el carro esperando a que Big Rob acabara de hablar con Gina; cuando sorpresivamente escuchó un golpe en su ventana. Se asustó; nunca pensó que los paparazis fueran tan agresivos. Volteó y para su sorpresa se topó con los ojos enormes de Jake mirándolo. Bajó la ventana, Jake le extendió la mano e hicieron una especie de saludo secreto.

- Espera a que Cass vea que al fin lo recordaste – rió el joven.

- Hola Jake… ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien. El entrenamiento en el equipo de soccer me tiene agotado pero Cass está orgullosa. Dice que si sigo mejorando a este nivel podré jugar por los Estados Unidos en alguna copa mundial y que me podrán comprar en equipos como el Real Madrid o el AC Milan.

- ¡Qué bien! Por cierto, ¡casi me olvidaba! – Joe volteó y sacó algo del asiento trasero. – La conseguimos en una subasta para ayudar al St. Jude hospital hace dos semanas. Te la queríamos enviar el día de tu cumpleaños pero preferí dártela personalmente. De todas formas solo han pasado cuatro días así que, feliz cumpleaños.

- ¡No debiste! ¡La camiseta de Kaká del AC Milán!

- Y está autografiada – rió Joe.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – se la puso con prisa. – ¡Espera a que Cass la vea!

Jake corrió hacia la casa; su madre lo detuvo en la entrada unos segundos. Instantes después Jake volvió donde Joe.

- Dice mamá que Cass necesitó salir.

Le parecía raro que a los catorce años su madre le siguiera ocultando cosas.

- Deberías quedarte y esperarla.

- Tengo algo que hacer… Apenas acabe, volveré.

Big Rob se acercó al auto y pidió a Jake que entrara, que su madre lo llamaba. El joven asintió y el guardaespaldas entró al carro.

- Vámonos – anunció Joseph.

Arrancó el auto y comenzaron a recorrer las calles.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir? – preguntó Big Rob cortando el silencio.

- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Parecías algo incomodo cuando mencionaron a Nick y Rodrigo – precisó.

- Yo sé que conoce a Rodrigo más tiempo y que es su mejor amigo; sé que también conoció a Nick antes que a mí, igual a Kevin, pero…

- ¿Te frustra?

- Algo…

- Voltea a la derecha y sigue de frente.

Llegaron al cabo de unos veinte minutos al Mount Sinai Hospital. Joe estacionó el auto, se puso un par de lentes oscuros y un saco con capucha; se bajó rápidamente.

- Apresúrate, debemos encontrar la habitación.


	17. Un, no tan lejano, juego

****Un, no tan lejano, juego**  
**

- ¿Qué creen que sea? No parece haber perdido peso y Rebeca dijo que actuaba normal así que dudo que sea diabetes… -declaró Nick.

- Pues hasta ahora podría ser tan solo un ataque de asma pero lo que los confunde es el hecho de que se haya desmayado y el hecho de que arda en fiebre. – le explicó Rodrigo.

- ¿Pueden dejar de apostarle a que tiene Cassy? No es agradable oírlos hablar de cómo se encuentra mi hermana – les recriminó Luna. – Es suficiente con verla en este estado como para hacerme más ideas escuchándolos.

- Lo siento – dijeron casi en coro.

- ¿Saben? Deberíamos de decorar el lugar, hay que traer algo colorido y unos pequeños parlantes. No quiero que Cassy despierte en este lugar, se va a volver a desmayar si lo ve.

- Deberíamos traer algo como el gran cartel del bowling – rió Nick – era muy colorido.

- ¡No es nuestra culpa que esos pinos fueran tan aburridos! Cass y yo solo tratábamos de que se vieran mejor – se quejó Luna.

- Luego los dueños dijeron que era creativo y nos dejaron firmarlos – añadió Rodrigo. – Fue un buen día.

_- Vine, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó la chica al chico de cabeza de puercoespín._

_- Fuiste muy amable al ayudarme con la guitarra el otro día, y cada vez que ofrecía retribuírtelo me esquivabas. _

_- No es eso… Es solo que… Mi papá estaba algo preocupado de que fueras un acosador o algo así. Solo accedió a dejarme venir hoy porque era un lugar amplio y público. Lamento si te es un inconveniente._

_- No te preocupes; 13-19, tiene que ser algo raro… ¿Trajiste a tus amigos como te sugerí?_

_- Si. Vienen mi mejor amiga, mi mejor amigo y mi hermano. Me llamaron a decir que estaban demorados. Además –agregó- el lugar está lleno, dudo que te hagas notar._

_En ese instante, entraron los ya mencionados; la chica de catorce, el chico de quince y el menor de once. _

_- ¡Cass! ¡Al fin! Casi no los encontramos, el lugar está repleto. – La abrazó._

_- ¿Vamos a jugar, si?_

_Todos se dirigieron a la pista que les tocó y se pusieron a jugar. Kevin iba ganando, seguido de Jake, de las chicas empatadas y de Rodrigo quien se quejaba de ser el último. Mientras Jake lanzaba una que estaba destinada a ser chuza, Luna se acercó a Cassandra._

_- ¿Ves a ese chico de allá? – dijo señalando a un chico bastante flaco, de cabello tupido sentado en la mesa al frente de su línea anotando cosas en lo que parecía ser una servilleta. - ¿Qué me dirías si voy a hablarle?_

_- ¡Lu! – exclamó la chica en un tono cómplice._

_- Es que ha estado mirándonos durante treinta minutos. Ahora solo falta que vaya a hablarle y me pregunté "Como se llama tu amiga?" – ambas rieron por el comentario._

_- Pues hay que esperar un rato… Si no se acerca él, vas tú. – sonrió su amiga._

_Volvieron al juego._

_- No tengo la culpa, ODIO los deportes. – Se quejó Rodrigo.- Los…_

_Cassandra se acercó a Kevin mientras Rodrigo seguía quejándose con Luna._

_- Kevin, una pregunta. ¿Por qué miras tanto a ese muchacho? – le preguntó extrañada. ¿Sería que a él también le había parecido extraño que ese chico los mirara tanto?_

_- Es mi hermano menor. Es algo tímido, dijo que prefería quedarse allí._

_- ¡Pero ni que no lo fuéramos a comer! – rió Cassandra._

_- Nick es así. Bastante callado y bastante tímido._

_El juego siguió; Kevin ganando, Rodrigo perdiendo. En un momento la maquina se trabó y se fueron a buscar a un técnico. Cassandra aprovechó el momento._

_- Hola – se oyó una vocecita.- ¿Eres el hermano de Kevin no es cierto?- sonrió la chica._

_- Euh… Sí. Soy Nick. Tu debes ser Cassandra._

_- Cass o Cassy… Cassandra solo para mis papás cuando están molestos – sonrió. – Un gusto. ¿Sabes? Deberías venir a jugar con nosotros; apuesto a que te divertirías._

_- No tengo ganas – dijo rechazando la invitación y escribió algo más en la servilleta. Cassandra echó un vistazo. _

_- Es cierto. ¡Tú también escribes música! ¿Estás escribiendo una nueva canción?- Nick asintió con la cabeza. – Sabes Nick, alguien me dijo esto una vez, "si quieres ser mi amigo, vas a tener que hablar"…_

_Nick no pudo evitar reír. Luego levantó la mirada y esta se cruzó con la de Luna quien vio a una esquina sonrojada._

_- Te la puedo presentar si quieres. Ella tampoco muerde, es amable como yo. _

_- Vamos a jugar -guardó el papel en su pantalón. _

_- No puedo creerlo; ¡hablaste!_

_Nick sonrió y juntos se unieron al grupo. Después de que empezó a soltarse, los chicos se pusieron a conversar y Luna y Cassandra se fueron por un momento. Cuando volvieron Cass prácticamente los empujó hasta un muro donde un poster de bowling estaba pegado a la pared. Solo que ahora los pinos eran de color morado, las ayitas eran de purpurina plateada y tenían todos cara y cabello con los nicknames que cada uno había utilizado en la maquina: "K2", "NJ", "Lu", "Cass", "Roo", "JK"._

_- ¡Tada! – exclamaron la chicas entusiasmadas mientras los cuatro chicos no podía evitar reír a carcajadas._

_- ¿Por qué lo pintaron? – preguntó Kevin calmando su risa. – ¿Está permitido?_

_- Supongo, ¿ves? – Cassandra señaló una flecha que apuntaba el cartel que decía "se creativo". _

_- Cass… - rió Kevin tomando la flecha y acomodándola en su lugar. – Alguien se hizo el gracioso. _

_Al estar puesta en su lugar la flecha indicaba una hoja en blanco y un grupo de crayolas. _

_- ¡Juro que no las vivimos! –se quejó Luna._

_- No vale… Tanto esfuerzo por gusto. – Cassandra dijo por lo bajo._

_En ese momento un hombre en uniforme se les acercó._

_- Buenas tardes. ¿Soy el dueño esto lo hicieron ustedes? – preguntó el hombre mientras todos trataban de pensar en una buena excusa. Cuando Cassandra intervino._

_- Señor lo siento mucho. No lo tome como vandalismo. La flecha no estaba en su lugar y creímos que podíamos mejorar el cartel. Por favor no se enoje, lo hicimos con una buena intención –dijo Cassandra sonriendo. – Yo le pago el cartel se lo prometo. _

_- En realidad jovencita, me parece que se ve mucho mejor que ha como era antes. Hace unos segundos uno grupo de chicos y chicas nos preguntaron que quien lo había hecho. Quisiera recompensarlos de alguna forma._

_- No se preocupe señor. Que cada persona que pase por aquí pueda ver nuestro arte es suficiente recompensa. – Asintieron con la cabeza ambas chicas._

_- ¿Les gustaría firmarlo? – Los ojos de ambas se llenaron de brillo y emoción. _

_- ¿Es en serio? – dijeron en coro._

_- Claro. Sería un honor que las artistas firmaran su lienzo –dijo el hombre riendo un poco. – Adelante. _

_Le ofreció a cada una un marcador indeleble y ellas firmaron debajo de los pinos que habían hecho a su imagen._

_- ¿Señor, le molestaría que ellos también los firmaran? –dijo Cassandra señalando a sus amigos. – Son de ellos los retratos. _

_- No hay ningún problema adelante._

_Cuando terminaron de firmar; el hombre les tomó una foto al lado del cartel._

_- Este ha sido un día genial – rió Luna. – Mi primera obra firmada que estará a vista de todo el mundo._

_- Sí, fue un día divertido… - sonrió Cassandra._

_- No vale… No pude ganarle a nadie. Hasta Nick fue mejor que yo – se quejó Rodrigo._

_- No puedes cambiar el hecho de que no eres bueno para los deportes – rieron ambas chicas juntas. – Hay cosas que no cambian Roo…_

... _**that you don't understand, Then you suffer**_… El tono de celular de Nick los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El tomó su celular movió un par de teclas. Miró a Luna, luego a Rodrigo.

- Era Big Rob, Joe ya está en el hospital.


End file.
